Left Alone, Found Protected
by Psychotic and Insane
Summary: Tsuna was born as the older twin but was always sick. When her parents leave her at an orphanage, she trains herself to have them feel the same pain. The varia take her in and now they don't plan on giving her back. Fem27 bad at summeries
1. Chapter 1

**Sky-chan: Hello Everyone. This story has been in my mind for a while and I finally got it put up. Also, just for the sake of this story, Nana knows about the mafia, Tsuna also has a cloud flame along with his sky flame, and instead of his main age being 14 it will be 16.**

**Tsuna: *Looks at script* Why the hell am I a girl again? And why is my name changed to Tsunahime**

**Sky-chan: I don't know if there will be a future pairing and I don't like to write yaoi. Plus, you would look absolutely adorable as a girl. Your name is Tsunahime because, in my non-expert opinion, Tsunayoshi sounds too masculine. *Quickly runs away.***

**Gokudera: Don't worry Juudaime, even if you were a girl, I would still follow you.**

**Tsuna: G-Gokudera-kun, that really isn't necessary.**

**Sky-chan: Unfortunately, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be an 182769 sandwich going on. *looks away blushing***

**Hibari:….You are no longer a herbivore.**

**Tsuna:….o.O H-Hibari-san.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Italian" ** There probably won't be much/any of this in this chapter.

Sawada Tsunahime hadn't been born an only child. She was the first born of twins. Tsunahime was born, and her brother followed an hour later. The younger of the two was named Sawada Sky. The happy parents were holding their babies when the doctor walked in the room. The atmosphere quickly changed the moment the parents saw the slightly sad expression the doctor had.

Nana knew she wouldn't like the news, but she couldn't stop herself from asking. "Is something wrong?" The doctor looked at the parents. No matter how many times he had given someone bad news, it never got easier. "I am sad to tell you that your oldest child seems to have something wrong with her lungs. The only way to cure what she has it to put her into surgery, but you would have to wait until she is 8 years old. There is a small chance that her body will heal itself, but those chances are very slim." Iemitsu looked at the man with serious eyes. "How long do you think she has?" *sigh* "Honestly, her age limit is only around 5 or 6 years old. If she can hold on until she is around 8 years old, we can fix her lungs. The reason we would have to wait so long is because performing surgery on such a young child is extremely risky. I'm sorry."

The doctor left the room and both Nana and Iemitsu looked down to their newborn children. After a moment, the mother softly smiled. "I'm sure our daughter will be fine. She'll grow up to be beautiful and strong. I'm sure of it." Iemitsu smiled to his wife and gave her a short nod. _'You will be a strong mafia boss someday, Tsunahime. And I am positive that your closest subordinate will be Sky.'_

2 years later

Nana watched as her husband played with their children. Despite the fact that the children were only two years old, the children developed very different personalities. Even though they were twins, the boy and girl were like exact opposites.

Tsunahime had short brown hair and big brown eyes. She was usually quiet and shy, but she did have a temper. Tsu-chan, as she liked to call her cute daughter, didn't like to go out and see people. When it came to going to the park, the two year old had taken to staying alone by the swings. Because of her lungs, Tsuna couldn't do too much playing anyway. Nana figured that her daughter wouldn't be able to do much in the mafia if her lungs stayed the way they were, but she didn't mind. The mother thought that if Tsunahime couldn't be a mafia boss, she might be able to stay in a quiet house with her. Unfortunately, it seemed that the young girl's lungs were getting weaker and weaker.

Sky, on the other hand, was completely different. Unlike his sister, his hair was less wild and actually blonde, like his father. To his mother's joy, Sky still had his mother's brown eyes. The boy was loud and outgoing. Sky liked meeting people and loved to play. Whenever they went to the park, the child would immediately go play with other kids. Where Tsunahime was ill and weak, Sky was strong and healthy.

Nana snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. The woman walked over and opened the door to reveal Nono. "Nono-san, it's nice to see you again. What brings you here?" Nono smiled as he entered the house. "I just thought I would come visit you, Iemitsu, and the twins."

The moment Nono walked into the room, both children stopped playing and ran over to the mafia boss. "Gwandpa!" Nono kneeled down and hugged the children. "The two of you are getting better at talking, I see."

After a few minutes, Nono sat down to speak with the parents. The twins were sitting outside. "I see the children's flames are already starting to develop. I noticed that Tsunahime seems to carry both the sky and cloud flame." At that statement, the parent's eyes widened. "I also noticed that she looks more pale since the last time I saw her. She is getting worse, isn't she?" Iemitsu nodded. "Unfortunately, her lungs are weakening. I don't want her to have to be a part of the mafia. I think, out of both of the children, Sky is more suited to being a mafia boss." Nono nodded, and they continued talking about different things, but it was mostly Iemitsu going on and on about how utterly adorable his children were.

1 year later

Tsunahime was 3 when she had her first serious 'attack'. She had been at home with Sky and Nana. Iemitsu had to return to Italy for work. Tsuna had been in the front room reading a book. Although she wouldn't ever tell her family, worrying that they would think she was strange, the girls IQ was extremely high. She was reading one of the weapon books that Iemitsu had brought back from Italy.

Nana and Sky were playing with some of the toys that Nono had given them on his last visit when they heard a loud thump. When they turned around, Tsuna was laying on the floor, breathing heavily and clutching her chest.

The mother's instincts kicked in and she immediately picked up her daughter. Nana ran to the car and gently set Tsuna in the backseat. Sky sat down in the front seat and waited for his mother to get in. It took about 5 minutes to reach the hospital. Nana worried that Tsuna wouldn't make it, but they managed to get to the hospital in enough time to get the sick child into a room with everything she needed.

As soon as the young girl was stabilized, Nana quickly called her husband. Iemitsu ran to the office of his boss and told him the situation. Realizing the seriousness of the situation, Nono allowed the leader of CEDEF to take one of the private planes back to Namimori. It took 16 hours for Iemitsu to reach the hospital.

When the worried father entered the room, he saw his son sleeping in Nana's arms. He turned his head and looked at his daughter. Iemitsu's eyes widened when he saw that Tsuna was attached to monitors and a breathing machine.

The man turned to look back at his wife when he heard her moving. Nana walked over to the other bed in the private room and tucked the boy into the bed. Looking at her husband, Nana couldn't hold back her tears. The woman began crying as her husband pulled her into his arms. "Shh, it'll be okay. I'm sure she'll be fine." Even though he was saying it, Iemitsu couldn't help but feel so much doubt.

"I can't do this. I've watched as she struggled to even play. She can't live normally and I know that she won't be able to make it in the mafia world. I can't watch her die. I wanted to be there for her, but I'm afraid she won't even make it until she is able to take the surgery." Iemitsu watched as he held his wife in his arms. _'I had hoped that I wouldn't even need to suggest this…..but, I can see how much this is hurting her.'_ "Nana, I have an idea, but it will be a difficult decision."

Nana looked up at her husband and lightly nodded. "There is an orphanage a few towns over. We can drop her off there. It will be difficult, but seeing you like this…I don't want you or Sky to watch as she dies." Iemitsu watched as his wife was trying to decide whether or not they should do this plan. After a few minutes, Nana gave her answer. "One year. That is the time we will spend with her. I at least want her to have some happy memories of us. Let's take her to Italy too. I want her to spend her final days with us as a family happy." The blonde nodded and looked over at his daughter before he mumbled a good night.

10 months later (Tsuna is now 4/let's say that she turned 4 two months ago)

Tsuna had been asleep for almost a month. After she woke up, the girl had to spend another week recovering in the hospital. After she was allowed to leave, her parents started taking the children on trips and having more fun. Eventually, the family went to Italy.

After 3 days, the family went to a park and while Iemitsu was playing with Sky, Tsuna was sitting on a swing reading another one of the books Nana had in her bag about some of the culture of Italy. After a few minutes, the child heard a voice speak in front of her.

"Ushishishishi, (you know who this is :D) what do we have here?" Tsuna looked up to see a blonde boy standing in front of her. His hair was covering his eyes and he was wearing a tiara. From what she could see, the girl assumed that the boy was around her age. "You should move so I can have that swing. After all, I am a prince." Not wanting to do much talking, Tsuna tried to use as little words as possible.

"There are other swings. Besides, you don't seem like a prince." Seeing the boy frown, Tsuna decided to add something in order to make him get his smile back. _'It's strange, but that boy seems like he will be very annoying when he frowns, or hears something he doesn't like.' _"You seem more like a king." The smile immediately returned. "Ushishishi, I like you. What is your name?" *Sigh* "Tsunahime. If you want, you can call me Tsuna. Yours?" "Prince Belphegor." "Then…..Bel-kun." Bel couldn't help but blush at the nickname. _'Why am I blushing? It's probably just too hot out here.'_

The conversation was interrupted when Tsuna started coughing. After she managed to calm down, the 4 year old apologized. "Since I'm a prince, I order you to come back here again tomorrow." Since this was the first child to show an interest in her, Tsuna nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Bel-kun." A moment later, Tsuna's parents came over to take her back to their hotel. Throughout the next 2 weeks, Tsunahime met back up with Bel. Finally the day came where they were going to return. After saying her goodbye, the family went to board their plane.

'_Ushishishi, I've decided. I'll find her again and she will be my princess. After all, a prince needs his princess.'_

2 months later

It was painful for Iemitsu and Nana to watch their oldest child slowly die. Over the years, they watched as Tsuna became even paler. There would be times where she struggled so much to breathe that when she finally got her breathing back to normal, she would be asleep for days. The parents worry was finally about to come to an end. It was the day that they would be leaving the young girl at the orphanage. They had called and had everything ready for her to go to the building. As it turns out, there weren't many children there. There were only about 5 others, so they didn't have to worry about there being to many people.

It was a two hour drive to the orphanage. Sky and Tsuna had fallen asleep in the backseat half an hour into the drive. After such a long time, they finally made it to Tsuna's new home.

Nana gently picked up their son while Iemitsu picked up their daughter. The children woke up as soon as they reached the door. The Woman running the orphanage was in her 40's. She had light brown hair with a few grey hairs braided reaching the middle of her back. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown, but Tsuna could see that her eyes were very kind.

"Welcome. I believe you are Nana and Iemitsu? This must be Tsuna." The woman gently patted the young girls head as Iemitsu set her down. After setting her down, the parent's spoke to the woman in a hushed tone then began walking out. This alerted Tsuna quickly.

"Papa! Mama! Where are you going?" They looked at her for a moment then told the young girl that this was her new home. Tsuna felt tears sting her eyes and start running down her cheeks. "Why? What did I do wrong? Please! Tell me what I did wrong! Mama! Papa! Don't leave me!" Tsuna heard as the car drove away. Tsunahime went silent as the woman, Miss Eiko, led her up to her room. The kind woman left the girl alone in order to give her some time.

'_Why? Why? What did I do?' _Tsuna felt tears sting her eyes again, but she quickly held them in. _'No! I won't cry. Not again. I'll show them. I will learn to fight and become strong. Then one day, I will find them and make them feel this pain.'_

Not only was this the day Tsuna was abandoned, this was the day that she found her will to become strong. That day, she shut herself away from everyone, afraid that they too would abandon her.

3 years later

It had been three years since Tsuna was taken to the orphanage, and despite what she did to push herself away from people, Miss Eiko had found a spot in her heart. Ever since that day, Tsuna started training herself so she could become strong. Every chance she got, the young girl went to the library and got books about fighting. Throughout her training, Tsuna would have moments where she would have trouble breathing. Luckily, her body began healing itself. As she got better at fighting, her symptoms also got better. The brunette no longer had such severe attacks where she would sleep for days, but it was clear that one day she would still need to get the surgery.

The seven year old taught herself how to fight in hand to hand combat, throwing darts, and attacking from the shadows. After she was able to move around more, Tsuna found she couldn't stand to stay at the orphanage all the time. Whenever she got the change, the child would leave and no one knew where she went.

During one of her outings, Tsunahime made herself a metal mask. It covered the top half of her face and, although there were no places for her eyes to look out, Tsuna could still see everything. She managed to make the mask so there were tiny cameras that would take in data and show here everything. The young girl also took the time to dye her hair. Feeling so much anger towards her family, Tsuna decided to dye her hair black and change her name. Only the people of the orphanage called her by her real name. She was known by everyone else as Zero.

Tsuna didn't want anyone hurting Miss Eiko, so she began fighting anyone who seemed like a threat in the little town. Just the year before, the brunette had killed her first person. She still hated fighting, but she hated _that _family more. After the second kill, Tsunahime found that killing came naturally.

Her first year at the orphanage had been spent not speaking at all. After she finally started talking, the girls voice was cold and distant. She used the absolute minimum amount of words to speak.

"Miss Eiko. I will be leaving for a while. I believe I may have found some people who some things about _those _people." The woman didn't miss the way those people were said with so much venom. "Okay, just be careful." Nodding, the young girl left.

It had taken two days to reach her destination. Having to jump from one plane to another without being noticed was not an easy task. Luckily, Tsuna's clothing did help hide her in the shadows a little bit.

Tsuna was wearing her metal mask, so if anyone did see her, they couldn't get a good view of her face. She had black hakama on. (the black pants from Bleach) Soon after starting her training, the young girl found that hakama were easier to move around in. Her top was a black tank top with another black long sleeve shirt under it. Last, Tsuna was smart enough to know that someone could get her fingerprints, so she wore dark grey gloves and non-slip socks.

The girl was hiding in bushes in front of a large white mansion. According to her research, the place where the information she needed was just above her. Standing under the window, Tsuna got herself ready and jumped into the tree the stood next to the building. After years of training, the young Japanese girl was able to keep silent. Quickly jumping up, the brunette grabbed onto the window ledge and looked inside the room. Seeing that it was clear, the window was opened and the 'shadow' climbed into the room.

The figure had only been going through the files for 5 minutes before she heard footsteps. Just after she managed to pull herself onto the ceiling from one of the pipes, (convenient, huh?) the door opened.

"VOI! Are you sure someone is in here?" "Shut up trash. Of course someone is in here." Tsuna watched as 6 people entered the room. Due to the darkness of the room, the young girl couldn't see the faces of the people in the room. After a moment of the unidentified people speaking, yelling for one of them, one of the men looked right at where the girl was hiding. After they all realized where she was, Tsuna swung down quickly, kicking Squalo so hard he was lifted off the floor.

Tsuna began fighting the people in the room. She was managing to stay on par with the men. Eventually though, due to her condition, the child was captured. After a moment, the girl found herself tied to a chair in a strange room.

"Trash, normally I would just kill you, but I need to know what you needed in that room." Tsuna just turned her head away. They sat like that for five minutes before the man finally snapped. "Listen here trash, you needed something out of that room, and if you don't answer me, you won't be able do whatever you need to." (ooc much)

The quiet girl turned her head toward the man in front of her to show that she was listening. Looking at him, the kid saw that he had what looked strangely like road kill hanging off his shoulder. To his right was a man who had a chain hanging from his eye brow down to his lip. His sideburns seemed strange. To the left of the road kill man was another man who had longish silver hair. There was a sword hanging from his arm. At that moment, Tsuna realized that these people were going to be very troublesome.

"Now, what is your name? Answer quickly trash." "Zero." Someone behind her began to speak next. It sounded like a baby voice, but also sounded like it knew more than a baby normally would. "And what is your real name?" Tsk. "That one can't be answered." "Tell us then, what were you looking for. I don't think you were in there for just any reason." "I have reason to believe information on a certain _man_ is in that room." "Ushishishi, and what makes you think that, peasant?" _'W-wait, that laugh. It couldn't be.'_ "Just the fact that he is a part of Vongola."

Before they had a chance to ask another question, Tsuna spoke. "I've answered a few of your questions, now can the people behind me please step in front of me? I really like to see the faces of the people I'm speaking to." Road kill man just slightly tilted his head acknowledging her request. After a second, Tsuna's suspicions were proven correct. Unable to help herself, the child blurted out a name that had everyone staring in shock.

"Bel-kun." It went silent for a moment before the prince came out of his shock. "Only one person ever called me that. Who are you?" Since it had been such a long time, Tsuna couldn't help but to smirk. "You already know who I am. If you don't believe me, remove my mask." The fact that she was speaking so casually with a member of Varia was enough to send everyone into shock, but since she was giving permission to look at her face was just mind blowing. Bel stepped forward and removed the mask. The 9 year olds eyes widened. "Tsuna."

"Voi! You know her?" The smile returned to the killers face. "Ushishishi, we met as children. I haven't seen her in years." Everyone looked over at the young girl. "Since she knows a member of Varia, should we introduce ourselves?" After getting a nod from Road kill man, the same person who suggested the introductions spoke. "My name is Lussuria. If you want to, you can call me Luss-nii."

The next to speak was the man standing next to Road kill. "I'm Levi and I am Boss' right hand man." Next was silver hair dude. "Voi! I'm Superbi Squalo!" Squalo was immediately hit in the head with a glass. _'Where did that come from?' _"Trash. You're too loud. I'm Xanxus, the next leader of Vongola." After introducing himself, the baby floating nearby spoke. "Mammon." Nodding in acknowledgment, I decided to give my name. "I'm Tsunahime. You can call me Tsuna if you like."

"So, Tsuna-chan, why did you want information on this person?" Taking a breath, I told the people in the room my story. I kept out the name of my former family and the fact that I ever cried. By the time I ended my story, Bel was clenching and un-clenching his fists. Everyone else even seemed disturbed by what had happened. I picked up my mask and placed it back on my face.

"If you don't mind, I will be leaving." My sudden statement seemed to snap everyone out of their thoughts. Road ki…I mean Xanxus then said something that surprised everyone. "Do you want to work for me?" After a moment of silence he continued. "I saw you had some pretty good fighting skills earlier. You could be my cloud guardian. This will also give you a chance to find your father."

After thinking over this for a moment, I nodded. "Alright."

**Sky-chan: So how was it? I know it was kind of long but I wanted to get a lot into the first chapter. I was going to put more but then I changed my mind.**

**Tsuna- Why is my life so sad? And why does my 'twin' have your name?**

**Sky-chan- This is kind of a sad story, that's why. With the name, I was having trouble coming up with a name and I thought Sky flame, Sky-kun.**

**Bel- Ushishishi, it looks like my chance of getting the princess are high.**

**Squalo- Voi! You're a sadistic freak. You won't get her.**

**Sky-chan- Please shut up. We will see how things go. *pulls out chainsaw* See you all next chapter. Reviews would be great so I know what would make this better for you readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky-chan: Hey everyone! Already time for chapter two.**

**Xanxus: Trash, this chapter better be good.**

**Sky-chan: Hai, hai. You know Xanxus, you should be nicer to me.**

**Xaxus: ?**

**Bel-sama: Ushishishi, if she wants, she can make your character really OOC.**

**Sky-chan: Yup, but your awesome how you are. I made you OOC last chapter though.**

**Squalo: Voi! Sky doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

"Alright." As soon as I said those words, I wondered if I would regret it. Lussuria walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. Xanxus turned toward Levi and spoke to him in a somewhat calm voice. "Go have someone set up a room for her." I watched as Levi ran out of the room shouting, "Yes, Boss-sama!" Xanxus turned and looked at me for a moment. "Lussuria will show you around. When the room is done, that piece of trash will come and get you." "Okay."

As Lussuria-san, Bel-kun, Mammon-san, and I walked through the mansion, Lussuria was telling me what every room was. My mask was making a layout of the house so I could make sure I could find my way around. After about 45 minutes, we finally reached the library.

The moment I walked in, I was mesmerized. There were three floors with shelves full of books reaching the ceiling. I couldn't help it. For the first time in years, I smiled a genuine smile. "Tsuna-chan, if you want, you can go read until your room is ready." I turned my head towards Lussuria-san and thanked him before walking over to one of the shelves.

Bel POV

I watched Tsuna walk over to one of the shelves, pick up a book, and sit on one of the couches to read. After a moment, Lussuria began to speak to me. "Tsuna-chan seems really calm." I couldn't help but to let my smile fall. "She wasn't like this when we first met. Back then, she was…happier. She was quiet stayed away from others, but she was still happy and kind." Bel's fists clenched. That movement didn't go unnoticed by the other Varia members.

'_How could they do this to her? She used to be so happy. Now she's…..she's…..she's so distant. I can't have MY princess be like this. I'll make sure she smiles like she used to.'_

All three of us then decided to leave so Tsuna could keep reading.

**Sky-chan: Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I didn't want to put too much into it so next chapter can be longer.**

**Tsuna: …You better make this good.**

**Sky-chan:….See you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky-chan: Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Left Alone, Found Protected. I hope this chapter is to your liking. Also, someone asked me if they were still in Japan, and I wanted to let you all know that they are in Italy.**

**Tsuna: Why do you sound so polite.**

**Sky-chan: I'm in a somewhat good mood. My dog just had her puppies. (She had 3), I got my own liter of soda, I got out of school work because my eyes were hurting and I said I would clean, and I got new headphones.**

**Lussuria: You said somewhat good mood. Is there something that ruined your mood?**

**Sky-chan: Yes. My favorite pair of headphones broke, I was even more tired than normal today, and I had to clean my room.**

**Xanxus: This Trash doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Since she doesn't, she wastes her life doing this.**

**Sky-chan: Thank you Road Kill. * runs away***

It had only been an hour when Lussuria and Levi entered the room. They looked over at the girl who was finishing another book with a pile of books next to her, when Lussuria spoke with surprise in his voice. "Wow, Tsuna-chan! How many books have you finished?" Looking up, the seven year old looked at her pile. "Counting the one I just finished, 16." Both men were surprised that such a young girl could read 16 books in an hour. "Well Tsuna-chan, your room is finished. You can go our tomorrow to pick any paint you want. Right now it's time for dinner."

Tsuna nodded and decided she would continue reading after dinner. The child walked toward the two Varia members with an air of confidence. The men led the newest member to the dining room. Tsuna was silent the entire walk to the room where they would be eating dinner. When they reached the room, the brunette noticed that everyone was there. _'From the information I gathered about the personalities of the Varia, I would have figured they would never eat together.'_

Before the young girl realized it, she was already sitting at the table. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Lussuria began naming off what had been cooked. Looking around her in a way so nobody would notice it, Tsuna examined the people again. Sitting to her right, was Bel. Mammon had seated himself on her left. At the far end of the table was Xanxus with Levi on his right side. The guardian said something along the lines of 'His right hand man needs to sit on Boss-sama's right side.' To Xanxus' left, yelling like an idiot, was Squalo. Lussuria was seated next to Mammon.

Tsuna POV

I was watching everyone interact with each other and couldn't help but to let my mind wonder. _'Are these idiots really Vongola's assassination squad?'_ Before she could continue with any other negative thoughts, dinner was served. Tsuna sat and ate quietly while everyone else was either being loud or ignoring the others. Mammon was the first to get up and leave. The baby mumbled something along the lines of 'Wasting to much time when it could have been spent getting more money.'

After yelling all throughout dinner, Squalo finally got up and left the table. Next was Xanxux, with Levi following close behind. I got up to leave, when Lussuria asked Bel-kun if he would take me to my new room. After giving his famous laugh, Bel-kun and I began walking through the halls of the mansion.

After a few minutes of silence, I said something that had been on my mind since I realized Bel-kun was a part of Varia. "So, Bel-kun. Why did you join the Varia? I thought you were going to be a King. "Ushishishi, I killed my family, so I couldn't really become King after killing everyone. I joined the Varia because it seemed like fun._'And because I needed a way to find you. I never thought you would end up joining me.' _Nodding at his answer, we kept walking until we reached my new room. "Thank you for bringing me to my room." Bel-kun told me goodnight then walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.

I opened the door and was shocked. The moment you walked in the room, you faced with a large window. There weren't any curtains put up yet. In front of the window was a large, black wooden desk. I turned my head to the right and saw a king sized bed. I had black blankets, sheets, and pillows on it. Next to the bed was a large walk in closet. Turning to my left, I saw three tall bookshelves. Unfortunately, I noticed that no books had been put in here yet.

I closed and locked the door before walking forward towards my new desk. I noticed a key and note on top of beautiful wood. Looking at the way the note was written, I decided that Lussuria-san was probably the one who wrote it.

_Tsuna-chan,_

_Welcome to your new home._

_I hope you like your room. We can go and get things to decorate your room tomorrow._

_This is the key to your door. This is the only copy, no one else can get in without your permission._

_I'm glad that we have another member of Varia._

_You can do pretty much anything except betray Xanxus._

_He is to be the next leader of Vongola (just to let you know)_

_See you tomorrow._

_P.s. Your desk will also hold your mission paperwork you will need to fill out before bringing it to Xanxus._

After I finished reading the note, I walked over to the bed. I took off my mask and got under the covers. It was only then that I realized just how tired I was. I hadn't slept for the two days I was traveling to Italy, and I hadn't gotten any sleep since the day before I left. As I was falling asleep, I returned to my thoughts.

_'I don't understand it. Why keep me here? Xanxus even said that normally he would have just killed me, so what stopped him? And what was up with his strange request? Well I agreed for my own goals, and that's all that matters. Besides, when I am no longer of any use to them, they will get rid of me. "C_loud guardian, huh?" That was the last thing I said before falling into my dreams.

I woke up around 5 in the morning, when I heard a knock on my door. I quickly moved into a fighting stance not recognizing my surroundings, when the previous days events came back to me. I relaxed out of my low crouch and grabbed my mask. I opened the door as I placed the piece of metal over my eyes. I noticed Lussuria standing there like he had been awake for hours. "Tsuna-chan, good morning. I hope you slept well."

Lussuria-san was pulling me through the hallways towards the dining room at a fast pace. Had I not been who I am, I probably would have had trouble keeping up with the older male. "Lussuria-san, where are we going?" "I thought I said you could call me Luss-nii. We are going to the kitchen to make breakfast and eat before we leave. Do you know how to cook?" I decided to joke a little, but because of the fact that I was usually serious, it didn't sound very joke like. "If you count burning water cooking, then I have mastered the art." Luckily for me, Lussuria-san got the joke. "You're funny, Tsuna-chan. I guess I will teach you how to cook while you are here."

We spent half an hour cooking, half an hour eating, and half an hour cleaning up our messes. On our way out, the man told me that the others wouldn't be up for a while, so it was better to get everything done. We walked into town and I noticed the stares people gave us. We walked into one of the stores, and a woman quickly came to talk to us. "Hello Lussuria-sama, how are you today? What have you come to buy today?" Lussuria, the easiest to talk to out of the rest of the Varia, smiled at the woman. "Oh hello Rose. I came here with Ts-" I sent a glare at the man, promising death if he said my name. "I came here with Zero-chan. She's the newest member of Varia and I wanted to bring her here to pick out some things for her room."

The woman looked down at me and smiled. "Hello, Zero-chan. I'm Rose. It's nice to meet you." I nodded slightly to the woman and muttered a hello. Lussuria quickly took Rose's attention away from me. "Well we need to go get her things."

We walked away from the woman and began walking down the aisles. By the end of our 'trip', I had black curtains with blue roses on them. I bought many different kinds of books and grabbed paper and pens. We walked back to the mansion and put my things up. After we finished, I noticed that the curtains made my room look darker. No light from the outside could get into the large room. Lussuria then said something that made me mentally face palm. "I think the black curtains make the room look darker." '_No shit, dumb-ass.'_

By the time we were finished, it was already two o'clock. Lussuria and I were walking to Xanxus' office because he wanted to talk to me, along with the other guardians. On our way over, we ran into Mammon. After walking for a few more minutes we reached the pair of double doors. Lussuria knocked and we walked in once we got the okay.

After walking in, I noticed that everyone else was already in the room. Bel-kun looked at me smiling and laughing. Squalo was glaring at everyone with some type of drink dripping out of his hair. _'He probably pissed off Xanxus.'_ Levi was standing quietly next to Xanxus. The boss of Varia was sitting in his chair looking slightly bored.

After the door closed, Xanxus began to speak. "Trash, I saw that you were strong and powerful, but you still have a lot to learn. You didn't seem to have any particular fighting style, so I decided that you will be trained by everyone. By the end of your training you should have an idea for what you want to be your main fighting style." _'I want to refuse, but I don't feel like pushing my luck.'_

After a moment of me not saying anything else, Xanxus continued. "Good. Trash, you will start tomorrow training with Squalo." A moment of silence passed before the two of us yelled at the same time. What!"

**Sky-chan: Yay, I finally got the next chapter done.**

**Tsuna: Why do I have to train with Squalo first?**

**Squalo: Voi! Shut up! It's not like I want to train you.**

**Sky-chan: Guys, please calm down. I was originally going to have it be Bel-kun first, but I decided the reactions from Squalo and Tsuna would be funnier.**

**Xanxus: Trash, you're not disobeying me.**

**Tsuna: Hiieeee, X-Xanxus! Aren't you still mad at Sky-sama?**

**Xanxus: ...I don't want to talk about it.**

**Tsuna: ..o.O**

**Sky-chan: ;)...See you all next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sky-chan: Hey everyone.**

**Tsuna:...**

**Sky-chan: Oh come on! You're still giving me the silent treatment?**

**Tsuna:...**

**Sky-chan: I said I was sorry.**

**Tsuna:...**

**Lussuria: Sky-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Training room: Tsuna POV

To say I wasn't happy was an understatement. Squalo wasn't happy either, but come on. I just came here the day before yesterday, and I already have to train with these imbeciles. Bel-kun is okay, Lussuria-san is nice, and Mammon-san is quiet so he doesn't really get on my nerves, but the rest were just plain stupid. So far, they can't seem to go five minutes without giving me a headache.

Squalo told me to wake up at 5 and get to the training room. Being who I was, I got up at about 4:30 and reached the underground room by 4:45. I noticed that Squalo was already there, and he did not look happy. When he noticed I was there, he began talking. "Voi! I thought I told you 5. Well, it's good to know that you get places earlier than needed. Tell me, how good are you with the sword?"

I thought for a moment before answering. "I am...okay, with the sword. I haven't mastered it yet because I am not a fan of fighting in close combat." Nodding, Squalo pointed to what looked like a wardrobe. "Get a sword from out of there. I want to see your skill and we will begin training.I walked over to the 'wardrobe' and picked out a katana."

-crappy fight scene- (it's my first time writing a fight scene. Sorry if it's not good)

I walked over to where Squalo was standing, and shifted into a fighting stance. After a moment, the silver haired man ran at me. He swung his sword down at me as I blocked. I was about to strike back, when I noticed I was having trouble moving my arm. _'Paralysis?'_ I kicked him in the stomach, pushing us both away from each other. Quickly pushing a few pressure points on my right arm, it was back in action.

After seeing what I did, Squalo filed the information away for later. He came back at me swinging his sword from the side. I was about to block it when I noticed the way he had it turned. I crouched down barely in time for the weapon to miss me. Had I blocked the sword, because of the way he had it turned, it would have slid against my katana and cut me. Using my closeness to the ground, I swung. I was about to hit him when his arm came off and the piece of metal stopped my own. That was when I noticed he had a fake arm. Seeing the look I had, Squalo smirked. We continued fighting for about 2 hours before I could no longer fight anymore. The older man standing in front of me was the one who said that the training was over after noticing that my pride wouldn't let me stop.

"Voi! Training is over and I got the information I needed. We will go to Xanxus' office so I tell him what I know." I nodded and was about to put the sword away, when Squalo stopped me and told me to keep the katana with me. During our walk back to the leaders office, I examined Squalo once more.

_'He seems like he is really Xanxus' right hand man, but nobody else seems to say anything. I wonder why he joined. Maybe I'll ask him sometime.'_ Before I knew it, we were already back at the office. Not even bothering to knock, Squalo opened the door and walked in. I stood outside and heard a glass shatter and Squalo cussing up a storm before I decided it was safe to enter the room.

"Trash, you're being to loud." "Voi!" "Shut up! Just tell me how training wen" Squalo had a look that said I-forgot-about-that."Right. She is skilled with the sword, but she could get better. I don't think it would be something she would use for every fight, but it would be something that would be useful to know." After getting his answer, Xanxus turned to look at me. "You will continue training for the next week with Squalo. After that you will continue onto your next training partner. You can leave now, Trash." I nodded then walked back to my room.

Xanxus' office: Normal POV

Xanxus was sitting in his chair waiting for the seven year old to get out of earshot. When he finally decided that she could no longer hear the two men talking, the boss looked at the swordsman. "What aren't you telling me?" The look on Squalo's face seemed to change and look more serious. "Her will to continue fighting is strong. I noticed that even if she could no longer fight, she would keep pushing herself rather than stop." Xanxus nodded and the silver haired man left to return to his own room.

Next day: Squalo POV

I got up and walked down to the training grounds to wait for the brat. When I got there I was surprised to see that she was already there waiting for me. When I closed the doors, the brunette turned to look at me. "Voi! You better be ready for training today. I'm gonna be teaching you about different forms of sword fighting. You got that?" After she nodded at me, I walked over to her.

"Since you picked the katana, I will be telling you about that first."(I'm to lazy to write about what he says, so pretend he spent 4 hours educating her on the katana and another 4 hours telling her about other swords.)

8 hours passed before we were finished. Normally, people would be zoning out or bored, but she sat there soaking up the information. She seemed genuinely curious and like she wanted to know more. I told her we were done for the day and I would be showing her techniques tomorrow. After she nodded, the brat left the room. I was honestly bored. _'Che, I would rather be out doing a mission than teaching this brat. She probably doesn't even really care and will forget about this by next week.'_

I was walking around when I heard a book fall from in the library. Having nothing better to do, I went to check it out. What I saw when I opened the door surprised me. There was the brat with at least 30 different books about swords. I walked away and went to my room. When I went down to dinner 3 hours later, I noticed she wasn't down there. I went to check the library, and saw 15 different piles of 30 books sitting around. I looked around and didn't see her. Deciding to go train a little, I walked to the room that I spent all day in.

When I got there, I was surprised to see the little girl in there. She was training and moving the katana in a completely different way than she had been. The brunette had a lot of scratches on her arms and legs. She was breathing heavily but kept pushing herself. I stood there for at least an hour and she was still training. _'She might actually have more potential than I originally thought.'_

"Voi! How long have you been training?" Getting out of the stance she was in, the brat turned and looked at me. "I don't know. I lost track of time." She then continued training for a few more hours, getting better and better. Finally, it was around 11 pm and I told to go to bed since we still had training in the morning. She nodded at me and left. _'What a strange girl.'_

(To lazy to write all week. They pretty much train and she keeps getting better.)

Last day: Squalo POV

We had been fighting non-stop for at least 9 hours. She got better and now we could fight each other for such a long time. We could have kept going, but we both decided to take a break. I heard the metal of her mask as she removed it. Tsuna set it down next to her and looked up. I looked at her and realized that there was more than just one reason why she wore the mask. Not only did it hide her face so she couldn't be recognized, it also hid the emotion in her eyes. Despite how she acted, I saw more emotion in her eyes than I've seen in anyone else. She had pain, loneliness, sadness, anger, and slight fear.

_'Her family hurt her so bad. To have so many negative emotions...it's horrible. That's it. I will help her get revenge on those people.'_ It was in this moment I realized...I've gotten attached to the brat.

**I thought I would stop the story here, but I had already decided that I would have Xanxus tell who the next person would be at the end of these chapters. So I have to continue, even if I think I sounds good to end it there. =.=''**

"Squalo-san. Thank you for training me." I looked at her and said that it was just Xanxus' orders. We got up and walked back towards Xanxus' office. We got into the room and I told him how much she improved, while still trying to make it sound like I didn't really care and I wasn't impressed. He nodded at me and looked over to the seven year old.

"The next person you will be training with is Levi. He will be helping you with your tolerance to pain."

**Tsuna: Wait! So next chapter Levi gets to beat me up?**

**Sky-chan: Kind of.**

**Tsuna: You're horrible. Do you know that?**

**Sky-chan: Of course. See you all next chapter. Oh, before I forget. I know Squalo is pretty OOC, but I couldn't really think of how I wanted to write him and how he got attached to Tsuna. I also kind of got lazy while writing this one. I'm sorry Squalo-sama. * goes to cry in emo corner ***


	5. Chapter 5

**Sky-chan: Hey everyone. Are you ready for another chapter?**

**Random person in the audience: Get a life!**

**Sky-chan:...Anyway, my laptop is broken so I am using my mom's computer to write my FF. Because of this, I won't be able to update that quickly. Sorry. Another thing, someone said that some parts seemed like Code Geass, and when I went back and re-read it, I was like ...o.O I'm an idiot.I'm way too lazy to go back and change it so I'm going to pretend that I never heard that. :)**

**Sky-chan: I would also like to thank Mockingjay Rose for your awesome reviews. Thank you. * hands over cookie ***

**Bel-kun: Ushishishi, Sky doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Last time:**

"The next person you will be training with is Levi. He will be helping you with your tolerance to pain."

**Back to the Story:**

Tsuna POV

My jaw almost dropped once the scarred man said those words. _'You have GOT to be kidding me.'_ Suddenly, I heard the lightning guardian walk into the room.

"Since it is Boss-sama's orders, I will try my best to train you." I wanted to face palm because I knew it was going to be a very exhausting week.

I walked into my room and sighed. When I decided to lay down, I realized something. _'Damn it. My body still hasn't fully healed. I'm going to have to be extra careful throughout this week.'_ After thinking that, I wanted to clear my mind by going for a walk, so I jumped out the window. Even if I had moved somewhere new, my habit of not being able to stay in the same place for too long was still there.

I decided to walk around Italy and go sight seeing. I wanted to make sure I knew where to go and where everything was.

Walking through the streets of Sicily, I noticed that there were a lot of decorations and the adults and children were still wide awake, laughing merrily. _'I wonder if they're celebrating something. What could they possibly be so happy about?'_

I was going to keep walking when I heard a couple children shouting. I turned around and saw three boys running holding onto a brown teddy bear with a pink ribbon tied around its neck. Running behind the boys was a little girl around 4 years old with tears in her eyes.

"Give Teddy back!" The boys were laughing and as they ran past me, I grabbed the toy from them and turned toward the little girl.

"Hey!" I knelt down and the little girl stopped in front of me. She was wiping her tears with the back of her hand. The little girl smiled and grabbed the bear. "Thank you, Big Sis!*" I couldn't help the smile that seemed to form on my face. I patted the little girl on the top of her head and stood up. As I walked away, I failed to notice the mist guardian watching from behind his illusions.

I continued to walk around for a few more hours before I decided I needed to get back to the mansion. When I reached my bedroom, I removed my mask and fell asleep.

* * *

5 am Next day

I woke up to Lussuria knocking on my door. The only reason I knew it was him was because he had been coming to get me so he could teach me how to cook, and because he knocked on the door softly. I sat up and walked over to the door. Putting on my mask, I walked out of my room and we made our way to the kitchen.

Lussuria decided to teach me how to make omelets. After I finished cooking, the sun guardian tested it. After a moment, Lussuria looked at me smiling. "Wow, Tsuna-chan. You've gotten better. You are definitely going to make a wonderful wife someday~." I looked at the man blankly for a moment before eating my food. After I finished, I walked down to the training room to wait for Levi. I decided to take some books so I could read until the man joined me in the room.

I was reading about the Italian culture when Levi finally walked in. I could tell that he wasn't happy about having to help me train. I placed a bookmark in the spot I was at and placed the book in one of the corners of the room. I walked forward until I was standing in front of him. "How are you planning on training me?" Looking at me for a moment, the man took out an umbrella.

"This week, I will be electrocuting you. Since we aren't allowed to kill you, I will have to hold back."

I sighed. _'This week is definitely going to suck.' _After taking off my mask and throwing it to where my book was, I was instructed to stand on the opposite side of the room. When I turned around, I saw Levi looking at me with a serious face.

"Since in battle, you won't really get a chance to brace yourself for some attacks, I won't let you brace yourself here. I will attack you randomly and you will need to try and handle I nodded, and soon after we started.

Everything went silent as I waited for him to start. At first, I wasn't sure of what was happening. All I would be able to tell anyone who asked, was that it was painful. It felt like a thousand needles piercing my skin at the same time. I dropped to my knees and felt like I was going to scream, but I held in the cry of pain. The feeling of parts of my skin burning from the heat could be felt, but the burns themselves I could deal with. It stopped after a few seconds, but to me it felt like hours.

When he stopped, I coughed a few times and saw some blood. "You should feel happy. A lot of people would already be passed out from that level. Get up. We will keep going." I nodded and stood up, although my legs were a bit wobbly. The next strike came the moment I fully stood up.

It was almost the same thing as the first time. The only difference I could detect was that this attack was slightly more powerful and it lasted a little longer. I once again dropped to my knees from the pain. After it stopped, I noticed that my legs felt like jelly. Despite that, I still tried to stand. I had to lean on the wall for support. I almost fell over because of my legs still not wanting to work, and the coughs that had my body shaking.

I was coughing harder this time and when I pulled my hand away from my face when I finally regained control of my breathing, I noticed my hand was covered in more blood.

"Do you want to stop here for the day?" I looked up and saw that Levi didn't care either way. I took a few steps forward and took a breath.

"I can still stand, so we can keep going." Seeming pleased with my determination, Levi nodded.

After another shock that was even stronger than the previous ones, I found I was having trouble standing. "That's enough for today. Come back here again tomorrow."

I looked at Levi slightly angry. "I can still keep going. There's no need for training to stop for today."

"The first shock should have been enough to make you pass out. I'm guessing you were able to tell that each time, I made the strikes stronger. To be able to handle three attacks and still stand shows how strong you are, but if we keep going there is a chance you will die. Your body isn't used to it."

_'Tsk. How annoying.' _I sighed then stood up. I shakily made my way over to my mask and book. After putting my mask back on, I walked with Levi out of the room. After a while, we turned away from each other as I made my way to my room and he walked back to Xanxus' office.

When I got to my room, I collapsed on my bed. I finally realized just how tired and sore I was. I didn't want to move, but I knew I needed to shower.

I turned the water on warm and got in. The heat of the water helped to relax my sore muscles. After washing, I put bandages on my burns. I fell asleep the moment my head touched the soft pillow. I didn't care what time it was or how long I was going to sleep for, all I knew what that I needed the rest.

After about 4 hours, Lussuria knocked on my door. He had gone to the library and training room first, but when he didn't see me, he decided to check my room. Had it not been for the fact that the man could hear my light breathing, he would have thought that I was not in the room.

Turning the door knob, Lussuria noticed that I forgot to lock the door. After walking in, the guardian smiled. He pulled my blankets up so they were covering me more before walking out of the room.

As it turns out, I was more tired than I originally thought. I slept the rest of the day and through the night. When I finally woke up, I looked at the clock and saw that I only had about 15 minutes to get to the training room before I was late. I jumped up and quickly ran to the room. I reached the large area with only 1 minute to spare.

When I walked forward, I saw that Levi was already there. I again removed my mask and walked forward. When I was standing at the same place I had the day before, the Lightning Guardian got ready to attack. Once he did, I felt the same pain, but it was a little worse.

We continued doing this same routine for the rest of the day. Each time he attacked, the pain was a little harsher. I was able to stand a little easier this time around. Because of this, he said that I would be able to last longer.

Finally, when we were finished, I sighed. My muscles felt sore and I could tell that my lungs were affected by this. When I got back to my room, I washed again. This time I decided to stay awake. I knew I had to eat since I hadn't had a meal since the previous morning. I was walking towards the kitchen when I saw Lussuria.

"Tsuna-chan~! I'm glad to see you up and okay. How are you feeling?"

I looked at the man and continued to walk next to him. "Honestly, I've been better." Lussuria just chuckled a little bit, but when I say chuckle, I really mean it sounded more like a giggle.

When we got to the kitchen, we cooked and ate. The man was extremely talkative and he helped me take the dishes to the kitchen. After thanking him, I walked back to my room. It was only 7 when I went to sleep.

* * *

We continued through the week training. I was observing Levi during this time, and noticed how loyal he was to Xanxus. After all, it's kind of hard to miss. On the last day, I had lasted his attacks for almost 14 hours when he said it was time to stop. I looked at him slightly confused. "We need to go report to Boss-sama now. You've improved a lot."

Over the course of the training, I found it easier to stand each time. As we walked toward Xanxus' office, I looked at Levi. I noticed he didn't seem to like me. I also noticed that the only person who he seemed to like was Xanxus. I had a theory that he might be little nicer if I made a nice comment about Xanxus or him being a right hand man, but wanted to find out more first.

"Levi-san, you seem like a good right hand man for Xanxus." The moment I said those words, the man's personality did a full 180. He was smiling with pride and looked like he was trying not to skip. From that moment on, I decided Levi was annoying and easy to make happy if you knew what to say.

When we entered the office, Xanxus looked at Levi with an annoyed look. The way he was acting was obviously not liked by Xanxus either. Levi was talking about how good I did and how I was able to last longer with pain now. After nodding, Xanxus looked at me.

"The next person you are training with will be Lussuria. He will teach you about some hand to hand combat and first aid." I nodded and left. _'At least Lussuria-san is one of the people I can stand.'_

**Sky-chan: I know that Levi changes to liking Tsuna quickly, but he seems like the type to like someone if they tell him he seems like Xanxus' right hand man or he seems like a good right hand man.**

**Bel-kun: When will I get to train with the princess?**

**Sky-chan: That's a secret. ;)**


	6. Black Out

So a lot of people are aware that the FF staff are planning to take down many, if not all, of the stories on here. On June 23rd, there will be a Black Out where authors cannot log in, read, or even review stories. This will also affect people who do not have accounts. There are not yet enough people participating in the petition to stop this. I would appreciate it if you, as readers and authors alike would help with this.

If you haven't please go to the following website and join us.

www-change-org/petition/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

after www and change, change those markings to periods.

Please spread the word.

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 6

**Sky-chan: Welcome to another chapter. I wanted to hurry up and do Lussuria's chapter. With how this is going, I don't think it will be that hard to write how he gets attached. (since he kind of already is.) Since I noticed last chapter that things are moving really slowly, then someone commented about it, I also decided that along with Lussuria, I will put Bel and Mammon's training in here too. Also, since it was kind of confusing last chapter, it was Mammon who Tsuna didn't notice, not the Vongola Mist Guardian. Last, Tsuna is still 7 years old.**

**Lussuria: You forgot something else Sky-chan~.**

**Sky-chan: *Sigh * Hai hai. Before I had him tell Tsuna to call him Luss-nii, but that was a typo. It's really Luss-nee.**

**Tsuna: Sky doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Flashback**

Tsuna POV

I woke up before Lussuria came to get me and got dressed. The short amount of time I had to myself was spent thinking about some things that had changed. Bel-kun stopped referring to me as Tsuna-chan, and started calling me 'princess'. I noticed how much stronger I had gotten and decided to continue getting stronger in any way I could. If I wasn't in the library or with that instructor, I was continuing with the sword. Squalo seemed to like the fact that I was still working on improving my swordsmanship.

I had just barely opened my door before the man walked up to me. I stepped out and walked with him down to the kitchen. As we cooked and ate, he told me about how we were going to do our training. His plan was to train with combat first, and then work on first aid.

As we were leaving, Lussuria seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah! The reason I was late coming to get you was because Xanxus told me to go to his office. He decided that after your days training with me is done, you will be training with Mammon to work on seeing through illusions." I nodded to him as we continued to walk to the training room.

When we got to the large space, the man turned to look at me. "My fighting style is Muay Thai. How good are you at close combat?"

"I guess I'm pretty good at close combat. I also had to tell Squalo that since it isn't my preferred method of fighting, I'm not as good as I could be." Lussuria nodded then went on to talk about what Muay Thai was and how it is used. It took him about 2 hours to completely explain. After that, we spent an hour training.

(I went into lazy mode and didn't feel like looking up Muay Thai, so use your imagination. :D)

Lussuria held back even though I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted. After our training session, I could see why he wanted to hold back. Despite the fact that he did, I still had a lot of cuts and bruises. We walked over to the medical room and Lussuria had me sit down on one of the beds.

"Since you don't have the sun flame, you won't be able to heal people like I can. I can at least teach you how to deal with certain wounds though. I'm guessing you have basic knowledge on first aid." I nodded.

Lussuria began to explain what to do with certain wounds as he bandaged my cuts. "With a deep wound, what would you do first?" I thought for a moment. "Would you apply pressure to the wound until someone who is more skilled can help?"

"Good job, Tsuna-chan~." After his little statement, we continued going over different wounds. Another hour passed before either of us knew it, and I began to walk back down to the training room for my next training session.

When I got to the room, something felt different. I couldn't tell exactly what seemed off, but it was there. I looked around trying to figure it out. It wasn't long before I was walking cautiously towards the center of the room.

"So you can at least since when an illusion is being used, but you can't see through them." When I heard the voice, I turned around and saw Mammon floating. He started moving towards me as he continued talking. "You should be happy that Boss is paying me to train you or I wouldn't waist my time on you."

It went quiet for another moment. "Illusions. The art of creating something from nothing and nothing from something. When being trapped in an illusion, one loses their hold on their mind and reality. During this training, I am going to be teaching you how to see through illusions."

The moment the mist guardian finished his statement, an illusion was put up around him. I could no longer see the baby and when he spoke I couldn't figure out exactly where he was. "If you cannot even be able to find me, you won't be able to fight someone who uses illusions."

Even though he finished speaking and everything went silent, I could tell he was still there. I could at least feel his presence in the room, but I was unable to tell exactly where he was. As I was trying to figure out where Mammon was, I failed to realize he had other ways he was going to train me.

Suddenly, a huge rock was thrown at me and I had to quickly dodge. I moved to my left as it missed me by about 3 centimeters. I quickly turned my head in the direction that the rock came from, but saw nothing. _'So he's using illusions to hide himself as he attacks? I see. That means I need to be extra careful.'_

I spent an hour trying to figure out where he was. The only way I was dodging the attacks was because I could at least hear when something was coming at me. Finally, he said it was time to stop.

"You're waiting my time. If I wasn't getting paid for this, I would just call off this training." With that, Mammon left.

_'How are illusions so hard to see through? I can sense them, but why can't I at least pinpoint his location?'_

Finishing my thoughts, I went to the place where I found most of my information. The library. I had been spending most of my time in the large room since I came to live in the mansion. I grabbed all the books I could that had information on illusions and began reading.

_'This one says, 'Illusions are next to impossible for most people to see through.' This one says, 'Illusions can't usually be sensed by anyone.' They all say the same damn thing! There has to be at least one that mentions a way to see through them.'_

After reading for a few hours, I went with Lussuria to dinner. Everyone was yelling and cussing like usual while we ate. When dinner was finished, I went back to the library.

I had been reading for 30 minutes before I felt something different. It felt like when Mammon was using his illusions like in the training room. I looked up from the book and looked around. I knew he was now in the room, but I still couldn't figure out where.

"You won't get any answers in any of those books, or any books for that matter. Be glad you can at least sense illusions." As he was speaking, the baby dropped the illusion so I could see him. The Mist guardian then left.

I was frustrated even more and slightly angry. I hated not being able to know about something. Books were usually the way I gained the information I needed so I could continue and get better.

The next three days were the same. I continued to train with Lussuria from the morning until around four in the evening. I then went to train with Mammon from 4:30 until seven. I was making no progress with the illusions and was starting to get more frustrated.

Although I knew it was useless, I went back down to the library after training. I read through the same books looking for something I might have missed. The fact that I was extremely tired wasn't helping. Ever since the first training session, I had stayed up late reading and trying to think more about it. My sleeping hours had gone down to 3.

Being so frustrated, I failed to notice Lussuria enter the room. "Are you having trouble with your training with Mammon, Tsuna-chan?" I was shocked hearing him speak, but answered as though I hadn't been caught off guard.

"Yeah. I can't figure out these illusions and these books don't seem to have any information." I couldn't bring myself to care that I was putting so much emotion into my voice. That seemed to be the biggest give away to the man at just HOW frustrated I was.

"Tsuna-chan, you can't just figure out illusions by reading about them. You need to feel them. If you try to gain information about it through books, you'll get no where. Next training session, just calm down and you'll do better. Besides, it would be surprising if you could see through the illusions of an Arcobaleno so quickly."

I wanted to argue with him, but understood what he was saying. Finally calming down a bit, the hours of sleep I needed caught up with me. I was to tired to think to much about the 'Arcobaleno', so I decided to file that information away for later. As I slumped and started falling asleep, I said something I thought I would never. "Thank you, Luss-nee."

Had I stayed awake a couple seconds longer, I would have seen Lussuria smiling so bright it could rival the light of the sun. He was happy that I finally trusted him enough to refer to him like that, even if I was only saying it while falling asleep.

He picked me up and carried me to my room. Lussuria set me gently on the bed and removed my mask. After pulling the blankets up over me, the guardian left.

When I woke up the next day, I felt better. I was thinking about what Lussuria said to me as I got up and got dressed. The morning continued like any other. I was almost finished my first training with the older man and was getting ready for my next training session.

I began to speak to him as we were finishing up. "Thank you for your help and advice, Lussuria-san."

Slightly frowning, he replied. "You're welcome, but I thought we were past the formalities."

I didn't want to admit it, but Lussuria was too easy to talk to. Because of this, I started telling him something I had sworn to keep to myself.

"I see no point in getting rid of the formalities. If I refer to you or the others as anything else, it shows that I'm getting attached. Once I'm no use to any of you or Xanxus, I will be thrown away. You can see now why I don't want to get attached to anyone."

After hearing my explanation, Lussuria seemed to get slightly upset. "We're not like your family. We aren't just going to betray you. Yes, sometimes getting attached is hard when you've been hurt and you don't want to feel that pain again. You also have to understand that if you don't let yourself trust, you might just lose people who truly want to care for you."

I was shocked by what he said. _'Is it really okay for me to let them in? I don't want to be alone and hurt again, but I want to trust them.'_ I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my face. I truly smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Luss-nee." Luss-nee gently hugged me back. When we parted, I had to return to the emotionless state, but he could tell that it seemed like a weight had been lifted. I wasn't going to be able to change from what I had become, but over time I would be able to let all of them in and let them get to know the real me. Although I didn't know it, over time they would heal me while I healed them.

When I got to the training room, Mammon seemed to notice something different about me. Like any other day, he put up his illusions. I remembered what Luss-nee said to me, and calmed myself. Although none of us knew it, the Vongola blood in me began to awaken. The famous flame didn't appear, but the hyper intuition began to awaken. I looked around trying to detect the Arcobaleno.

It was strange. He hadn't messed up on his illusions, but I saw him. It wasn't like I could see he whole body like when the illusions weren't up, but I could now feel his presence better than before. I couldn't figure it out. I quickly pulled out one of my darts and threw it towards the guardian.

He was surprised and thought it might just have been a fluke, so Mammon moved to a different area. Like the other days of training, I giant rock flew at me. I was able to see past the illusion and dodged before it even got to me. I threw two more darts towards the hidden illusionist.

The two of us continued like this for a while. After about an hour, Mammon began adding harsher illusions, and I began to get tired.

"Congratulations. You can finally see through illusions. We will continue training so you can handle fighting them longer."

With that, the illusionist left. Now in a good mood, I went to the library to start research on the Arcobaleno. Something told me to go look, and I didn't question it. When I got there, I wasn't sure what to look for.

I was searching for something on it when I came across a book that had no title or author. I opened it and found the word Arcobaleno.

_'Hmmmm. 'The Arcobaleno are the 7 strongest. They are chosen, and when the curse of the Arcobaleno is placed, those chosen are given a pacifier that matches their flame type. The curse then transforms the 7 chosen adults, into babies.' How interesting.'_

After reading, I found Luss-nee and began asking about what Mammon was like. I didn't know it, but that same illusionist was watching everything. He had been watching me during my time of trying to research, and had even watched as I was training with the others.

_'I don't understand that girl. Why would she be interested in me? Why would she be interested in any of us? As long as she reaches her own goals, we shouldn't matter that much. Whatever, as long as it doesn't cost me money, I won't complain.'_

Although he hadn't seemed to realize it, Mammon had started taking an interest in me and it wouldn't be long before I got to him too.

The week ended with me finally being able to see through the illusions and getting better at fighting them. I was once again standing in the office of her new boss listening to him speak.

"Trash, this next week you will be training with that smiling piece of trash, and after that you will begin your training with me."

I nodded before leaving the dark room walking next to Bel-kun. "So how are you going to train me?"

My childhood friend looked at me with his usual smile in place. "I'm going to be testing your observational skills, your intelligence in battle, and your skill with throwing weapons."

I nodded and we continued on to dinner. As we were eating, Bel-kun was saying, "It's a good thing you're a princess, or else I wouldn't be helping. Princes only help princesses." I didn't really think anything about what he was saying. I figured it's just Bel being Bel.

I went to bed that night after checking to make sure my throwing darts were all in their places and sharpened. Although I didn't like fighting, I thought that with Bel-kun it might be fun. From the research I did, Bel-kun was a lot like me in battle. We were both geniuses, we both used throwing weapons, though I could use other weapons, and we could both form a plan in the midst of battle without it slowing us down.

The next day, Luss-nee woke me up like any other day. On our walk to the kitchen, he began talking to me about fighting. "Ne, Tsuna-chan~. What kind of weapons do you usually use?""

"I prefer to use my throwing darts." Nodding at my answer, the man smiled. "Then you should do just fine. Just remember things aren't always as they appear."

For the rest of breakfast, and on my way down to meet Bel-kun at the training room, I thought about what Luss-nee said. _'What does that mean?'_

Before I knew it, I was standing in the large room. I continued to walk forward and then I heard Bel-kun enter. "Ushishishi, that's good. A princess shouldn't keep the prince waiting. It's also the other way around. Were you waiting long?"

I shook my head and relaxed at the familiar person. "No. I just got here myself." Seeing me relax around him when I didn't with anyone else seemed to make the genius happier.

"How good are you with throwing weapons?"

I was unable to hold in the smirk that formed. "I use throwing darts the most. I'm absolutely perfect with them." Bel-kun's smile seemed to get bigger.

"Ushishishi, that's good. I use knifes so this training shouldn't be that hard for you. Just remember, use your observational skills." Unknown to me, that was the hint my childhood friend decided to give me.

The nine year old moved slightly, and only someone who knew what to look for could see how his stance changed slightly to barely show he was ready to fight. Pulling out some of his knives, Bel-kun lazily threw them at me. On instinct, I moved my head slightly to the left. The projectiles zoomed past my right ear and that when I noticed something about the throw.

I had moved on instinct, but the knives themselves had been aimed away from me. Had I not moved, the knife wouldn't have hit me. Deciding to file that information away for later, I continued to watch the boy in front of me.

More knives were pulled out and thrown in my direction. I dodged again but moved my body more to the left. I took out some of my own darts and threw them at Bel-kun. Quickly taking one of his own weapons, he threw it at the black dart flying towards him. The two hit each other with a soft 'clank' and fell to the ground.

Without noticing it, Bel had thrown another knife at me. The weapon itself never made contact, but as it zoomed by, a small cut formed on my arm. _'It couldn't be! He couldn't have put so much force behind the attack to make the air around the knife able to cut me, right?'_ When I realized I had started panicing, I took a breath to calm down.

_'No. There has to be another explanation. Let's see...Luss-nee said, "Things aren't always as they appear." At the beginning, Bel-kun told me,"Use your observational skills." Something has to show why I still got cut. But what is it?'_

I continued to dodge and throw darts while thinking. I was to caught up to notice the look Bel-kun was sending my way. _'Come on, princess. I know you can figure it out.'_

Deciding to check the weapon that hit me again, I made my way back towards that knife. After getting to it, I noticed there was no blood on the blade, so it couldn't have hit me itself. Getting ready to move away again, someting caught my eye. It was almost invisible to the naked eye, but I saw it even if only for a second. Suspended in the air was a line of blood that could be considered as thin as a strand of hair.

_'It couldn't be...wires? Is he using wires? I guess there's only one way to find out.'_ As the prince threw another knife at me, I stopped moving and stayed still as it came at me. This time, my face had been cut. I didn't mind the injury since I had the information I needed. _'So that's why he wasn't aiming directly at me. He was making sure the wires would hit me instead.'_

Smirking, I took out another dart and when Bel-kun sent his attack at me, I threw my weapon so it cut the wire attached to the knife. Hitting the wire also threw the knife off balance. Taking my chance, I threw four more darts and pinned my friend to the ground by the bottom of his pants. I made a fist and sent it at his face. The punch stopped a few centimeters away from Bel-kun's face. "I win."

"Good job. Ushishishi, I was almost worried you wouldn't figure it out. You're really good with those darts. You made it seem like I was holding back." At his last sentence, I pulled out the last dart from his pants slightly shocked. "You weren't?"

Smiling, the Storm Guardian shook his head. The two of us headed to the medic room to patch up the few cuts I got from my battle. It didn't take long before the wounds were taken care of. We were about to leave when I noticed something. "I got your leg."

Dropping to my knees, I rolled up the nine year olds pant leg to begen bandaging it. Being to focused on the wound, I failed to notice Bel-kun looking away. There were two reasons he wasn't watching, the first being he was blushing and didn't want me to see. The second was because he knew what would happen if he saw the blood and didn't want to scare me. I finished quickly and we began walking down to the dining room.

We were sitting by ourselves eating, talking, and laughing. There wasn't anything in particular we wanted to talk about, but anything that came to mind was said. The two of us were acting for the first time in a long time like none of the bad things ever happened. We were talking like we used to talk when we first met, and it made both of us happy.

Over the course of the next week, we continued to train. The best part about the training was with each-other, we could just have fun. I was glad to have Bel-kun in the Varia with me, and he was happy about the same thing. I didn't know it yet, but next week was going to be the training that would really change my life.

**Sky-chan: And that's the end of the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. First I had to write the three peoples chapters into one (but I got lazy with Lussuria. I'm sorry.), then my internet went down and it took us a couple of weeks to get it back on, then my laptop broke. So now I've been using my school computer, (shhhhhh, don't say anything) so expect to see some updates.**

**Tsuna: Great...just great. Next chapter I have to train with Xanxus. I'm going to die.**

**Sky-chan: You won't die. After all, if you die then the story ends and that's boring.**

**Bel-kun: Ushishishi. I was the one who got her laughing and acting like she used to. :D**

**Lussuria: She opened up to me sooner. I'm now Luss-nee to Tsuna-chan~.**

**Viper: So I've been watching her without getting paid? That's not righ-...Why are you referring to me as Viper? Change that back.**

**Sky-chan: See you all next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sky-chan: *sigh* It's time for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Tsuna: Is everything alright?**

**Sky-chan: Yeah. I'm just feeling gloomy today. So I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good.**

**Tsuna: Oh. Well, Sky-chan doesn't own KHR.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Flashback**

I was suppose to start training with Xanxus today and I was actually worried. Although there were four other candidates for Vongola Decimo other than Xanxus, most people wanted him because they thought he would be a perfect boss. Merciless and killing without hesitation. That is the kind of boss many people thought was right for the mafia.

I was heading down to the training room 30 minutes early not wanting to get on the leader of Varia's bad side. I apologized to Luss-nee yesterday telling him I wouldn't be able to help in the mornings as usual since I wanted to make sure I got to the giant room early. Luss-nee didn't mind and said that it was probably a good idea. Although I didn't notice it, the people I had already completed my training with were worried, even the Arcobaleno.

There was still 10 minutes until training had to start when Xanxus entered the room. He looked at me and instructed me to come forward. "Trash, I'm going to tell you what the dieing will flame is, then you're going to see if you can light your own. After that, I'll teach you how to use it if you ever need it."

I nodded and he began his explanation. "The dieing will flame is a flame that comes from your resolve. It's color is based on your flame attribute. Orange is Sky, which is the leaders," the scarred man's hand lit on fire as he spoke, but he continued, "Red is for Storm, Indigo is Mist, Green is Lightning, Blue is Rain, Yellow is the Sun, and Cloud is purple. In order to light it, you need to channel your resolve."

After he finished speaking, Xanxus instructed me to try lighting my own flame. I tried, but nothing happened. He told me to do it again. Once again, there was no change. As Xanxus continued telling me to do it, I continued failing.

Training was about to come to an end, and I was frustrated and looking through my brain for something...anything. _'My resolve. What is the point of doing this? What's the point of being here?' _That was when I realized what I needed to know. _'I'm here to get stronger. To show that family the __same pain and sadness I __felt. I need to get stronger.'_

Suddenly, a flame appeared in my hand. The fact that I did it was surprising because neither of us thought I would be able to figure it out in one day, even if it took the entire training session. That wasn't the most surprising thing about the flame flickering on my palm.

The flame for the Cloud was there, but so was the Sky flame. At the base of the fire was the beautiful purple fire that was expected, but as it got higher the color faded into the famous orange of the leaders. After getting over his own shock, the boss smirked. "It looks like you have Sky flames too. Since it's already so late, we'll continue our training tomorrow. Don't forget, trash."

We both left the room I had been spending so much time in and immediately separated. I was on my way into the kitchen when Bel-kun came up to me. "How was training, princess?" I tried to think about what happened again, then spoke.

"Apparently, not only do I have the Cloud flame, I also have Sky flames." That seemed to shock Bel-kun just as much as the two of us had been, but my friend snapped out of it. "Ushishishi, that just shows how powerful you really are." We continued to the dining room to go eat.

The illusionist had been watching and listening from around the corner and left to go report to Luss-nee and Squalo. The Sun Guardian had paid Mammon to see how the training went. When he told the other males of the news, they seemed really impressed.

Since I could finally light my flame, the next day of training was better. Contrary to popular belief, Xanxus was a really good teacher. He knew when he just needed to explain something or when it needed to be demonstrated. Sure, when he was doing a demonstration he tended to point the attack at me, but he said it was so I will get better at dodging and it's better to analyze an attack if it's coming at you rather than if it's moving away from you.

I later discovered that if my unique flame was kept going for to long, it started burning my hands. Xanxus noticed this on the third day of training when we were fighting in hand to hand combat with flames covering our hands. That was when he decided to teach me how to channel my flame into my weapons. Although it was difficult and took me a couple weeks to complete, I managed to get my flame to cover the darts. He then started teaching me how to use guns and I seemed to be able to master them in only a couple of hours.

We were on day 16 of training when Luss-nee ran into the room. My new boss had just dodged four of my darts and was throwing a punch at me when the other man stopped us. "There are intruders in the South Wing. The others have already gone to fight them, there are still more."

Xanxus looked at me and smirked. "Trash, this is your first mission. You're going to fight the intruders with the rest of us." I nodded and I went to the side of the mansion the others were at.

Luss-nee told me to take the first room to the right and he would take the one to the left. I did as I was told and saw five people in the room. One had harsh green eyes and dirty blonde hair. The second man was slightly overweight and his black hair was stuck to his sweaty face. Man number three had dark purple hair and golden eyes. He looked like he hadn't eaten for a few weeks. The fourth man was taller than the rest. His hair was short and black, but his eyes were blue. Finally, the last man had wavy blue hair and brown eyes.

When I stepped forward, they started laughing. "It's just a kid! Hahahaha, the Varia must be far weaker than we thought." It was the man with the blonde hair and green eyes that talked.

One thing I hated was being looked down on, and that just struck a nerve. Quickly grabbing the head of the man who spoke, I brought it down and lifted my knee so it made contact with his face. There was a sickening crunching noise showing that his nose had been broken. As he was rolling on the floor clutching his face, the other four men came running at me.

I easily dodged and pulled out a few of my darts. Deciding to try out using my darts covered in flames on an enemy, I lit the gorgeous flame. I threw them at man number two and watched as he began screaming in pain from being caught on fire. The fourth man watched in horror as his friends were being killed and decided to save his own skin. He turned to run away, but my darts ended up in his back. Dodging the two men left, I went up to the tall man and placed my foot on the back of his head. Kicking down, I heard his face making crunching noises as it made contact with the hard ground. Blood began to pool around my feet as I turned to the final two. The one with golden eyes stared horrified and in a panic tried pulling a gun on me. I pulled out the katana Squalo told me to keep with me and cut off the hand holding the weapon.

He screamed in pain and I sent the attack that would end his life. I sent the sword forward through his chest and watched as the life left his eyes. I hated it when the people looked at me while dieing. They always had a look of despair, and it disgusted me. _'They should have been prepared to get killed.'_

I turned to the final man who seemed to know that he was going to die. I took one step forward, but my walking stopped. _'W-what? N-not now. Just a little more time...Why is my illness acting up now?'_ The second of hesitation was all the man needed and he sent a kick at my stomach.

When I landed on the ground, I coughed up a little bit of blood. The look in the brown eyes was completely different from a few seconds ago. His once scared eyes now had a triumphant gleam in them. Pointing a gun at me, the man smiled. "This is why they shouldn't let little kids in the Varia. You'll just pull them down."

Angry that I would die before I got the chance to get back at my parents and brother, I waited for the bullet to pierce my skin. I heard the gunshot fire throughout the room, but never felt the wound that should have come. I never felt the blood leave my body from the opening that was supposed to be in my chest.

Almost as if in slow motion, the man fell forward. When he landed, I saw that his back was badly burned. I looked up and saw Xanxus pointing his own gun at the man. "Trash, by saying the people I let in isn't a good choice, you're insulting me. Die for it."

I was confused now. The weak weren't allowed in the Varia. Unable to help it, I spoke in a shaky voice. "Why?...Why?" Xanxus looked at me in slight confusion as I continued. "Why did you save me!? The weak are of no use to you, and to lose at the hand of someone so weak, that makes me of no use to you. So why didn't you let him kill me!?"

By now I was staring at him confused and angry. Xanxus didn't look at me, but the answer he gave had me still in shock. "You're not weak. The lungs you have are. I can tell you're going to get stronger, and I have no intention of letting you die until I see you stronger. Besides, you're still my Cloud Guardian and I chose you over any of the others I could have."

So surprised, I failed to notice the tears that formed. I didn't know it, but Xanxus had gotten somewhat attached along with the others. For reasons unknown to me, I now not only wanted to be the scarred mans guardian not only for my own goals, but to help him reach his. I knelt down in front of him. "And I will make sure to become stronger so I can be there when you are named Vongola Decimo, Xanxus-sama."

The older man was pleased that I was now loyal to him. We left and the others could tell that I had come to be loyal to the boss of Varia. They each had their own reasons for joining, but no matter what it was they still came to respect the boss. Just as I could draw people to me and make them protective, Xanxus could draw people to him and make them loyal.

Normal POV

A few months after that incident it was Tsuna's birthday. She continued to get stronger and the others got more attached. The girl was at the Mansion training while the others had left. They didn't tell her where they were going, just that they had business to take care of.

They had actually decided to go to town and find the tuna a birthday present. It took them a while to figure out what to get her, but eventually decided on a new set of darts. They knew the ones Tsuna had were getting pretty old and dull, so they thought they would by new ones and have them customized along with a gun.

The darts they had made for her were black and had blue roses on the end. Poison was held inside each rose and if she pushed lightly on the rose before throwing it, the deadly liquid would enter the next thing it hit. The gun they got the brunette was also black with a blue rose, but it was on the side of the gun.

They had just picked up the gifts when Bel stopped. Before anyone could ask what he was doing, I pointed to a tall blonde man with a brown haired woman and blonde boy. "Who are they?" Lussuria looked at them for a second. "That man is the leader of CEDEF, Sawada Iemitsu. The woman next to him is Sawada Nana, his wife. The boy is Sawada Sky, also one of the next candidates for Vongola Decimo."

Bel's fists clenched. "I've seen them before. Back when the princess and I were kids. _That's _her family. Those are the people who abandoned her." After getting over the shock of what the boy who was no longer smiling said, they glared at the family.

_'How dare they. How dare they do that to her. We'll make sure you can't hurt her again, and we'll help her get back at you.'_

They returned to the Varia Mansion and presented the girl with her gifts. She smiled and thanked them, and that caused the bad moods caused by seeing her family to disappear for a while.

The group discovered that behind that cold exterior, there was an extremely nice girl. Tsuna was nice to them and never once judged their pasts. The brunette had become the light in the dark world they lived in. She became the Varia's Princess.

**Sky-chan: I was going to end it here, but I needed to add this next piece.**

Vongola Mansion

Sawada Nana was bringing a cake with eight candles out into the dining room. When she entered the room, Sky was surrounded by his closest friends. Standing to the boys right was his right hand man, Gokudera Hayato. On the blondes left was his other best friend, Yamamoto Takeshi. In the far corner of the room was none other than Hibari Kyoya.

The woman set the cake down in front of her son as the group of children along with Nono, his guardians, and Dino Cavallone celebrated the boys eighth birthday. They were all having fun when the mother frowned. _'I wonder if Tsu-chan was able to live long enough to see this birthday. Uwah! I can't keep thinking about her. We made the decision and there isn't any going back on it.'_

Both Iemitsu and Nana never forgot their oldest child. After they left, the parents felt as though she had really died. Timoteo also mourned the loss of his 'granddaughter'. Sky had asked about Tsunahime for a few weeks afterwards. Those who had heard that Tsuna died thought he was just having trouble coping with the loss of his older twin. The boy eventually forgot and the parents thought that was for the best. They sometimes felt guilty and couldn't bring themselves to get rid of the pictures they had of the girl.

**Sky-chan: That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry if it wasn't that good, I wrote it while I was feeling a bit down.**

**Lussuria: Then why didn't you wait to write it?**

**Sky-chan: Because I was bored. Well, I guess I'll see you all next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sky-chan: So this chapter is focusing on Sky and his friends. He went to attend school in Namimori with the others. This one is also going to be where my story (hopefully) starts picking up.**

**Gokudera: Sky doesn't own KHR.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Letters**

Sky had lived with his parents in the Vongola Mansion in Italy for as long as he could remember. He made friends like Gokudera, Mukuro, Lambo, Ken, and Chikusa. In the Japan Vongola Mansion where they later moved to, the blonde met Ryohei, Chrome, Hibari, and Yamamoto. These people became his guardians and Sky couldn't have been happier with anyone else. Yet, there was something that could always make his mood do a 180. The boy couldn't help but feel like he forgot something important, or someone. He would brush it off and think nothing of it afterwards.

In the mafia world, people often said he looked almost exactly like Primo did, so it was no wonder he was destined to become Decimo. The only different between this 16 year old and the founder of Vongola was the boys brown eyes.

The blonde was in Namimori attending Namimori Middle with his friends while living in the Vongola Mansion in Japan. He was popular at the school along with his friends, especially among the female students. His closest female friend, other than Chrome, was Sasagawa Kyoko, Ryohei's little sister. The girl had been the first girl who didn't like him right away for his looks.

Sky was currently walking back to the mansion with Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei. From past experiences, he expected to find Mukuro and Chrome already there. Lambo, who had been born 5 years ago, rarely ever left.

Usually when the group arrived from school, Nana was at the door to greet them. Today that was not the case. It made Sky's Hyper Intuition start acting up and he was curious about it. "Guys, I have a weird feeling. It doesn't seem like there's any danger, but it does feel important." The three others looked at their friend and boss slightly confused.

"What do you mean, Juudaime?" "I'm...not really sure." The younger twin went off to find Nana to make sure that everything was alright. When he found the brunette, she was in Iemitsu's office talking with him.

"I've just been thinking of _her_ a lot more lately. Was it really okay to do what we did? I wonder if things would have been different." The boy could hear a sound of loss, guilt, and sadness in his mothers voice.

"I know, Darling. We did what we had to, for you, for me, but most of all for Sky. It would have caused him to much pain to have _her_ stay around. I miss her too. I still can't bring myself to get rid of the photos or anything to do with _her._"

It was strange. Sky never heard his father have so much grief in his voice. As he walked away, the boy had to wonder. _'Who is she? Why do I feel like this is what I've been waiting for?'_

When the blonde got back down to the front room, he saw Mukuro and Chrome standing there besides his friends. Alarm signs went off in everyones heads when the twin didn't greet them like he usually would. "Oya oya, isn't it rude not to greet your guests?"

"B-Boss, is something wrong." After hesitating for a moment, Sky told the group everything he heard. Everything went silent, before Mukuro smirked.

"There's only one way to find out, Sky-kun. The rest of us will create a distraction, you'll go in their room, find what you need, and we'll all report later." Thinking about the pros and cons about such a plan, the Decimo candidate nodded.

"Kufufu, it looks like we finally get to fight, Skylark-kun." Hibari came into the room through the open window and started making his way to the other side of the mansion to the South Wing while Yamamoto and Gokudera went to the West Wing.

Sky waited for a moment before he heard explosions. Once the first sign of the fight started, he moved over to his parents room. It wasn't actually easy getting to the room since there were so many people running to other sides of the giant house.

The boy got inside, but wasn't sure what to look for. He went through the large, oak desk in front of the window. After finding nothing, he moved to the shelf filled with books. Again there was nothing. Finally, in an attempt to figure everything out, the blonde went to the closet.

Sitting on the top shelf was a box that looked old and like it hadn't been touched in almost ten years. Sky took the box down and had to cough at the amount of dust that had gathered. When he opened the box, he was shocked.

There were letters and pictures taking up the space. But what shocked him the most was the girl in all the photos with him and his family who looked a lot like him. The blonde noticed that in each picture it looked like she had gotten even more pale. There were a lot of photos that seemed to be taken at hospitals.

After spending five minutes going through a large stack of pictures, Sky finally reached a couple of papers that seemed to be letters.

**Dear Sawada-san,**

**There is enough room here at the orphanage for your daughter, but are you sure you wish to do this? It's never easy on the child or the parents when they love their family as much as you seem to. Also, separating twins can cause there to be a sort of gap in them.**

**Miss Eiko**

_'W-What! I have a twin? And they sent her to an orphanage?'_

**Dear Miss Eiko,**

**We are sure we want to do this. Our daughter is dieing and we can't just continue to watch this. We aren't going to make our son watch as his older twin slowly dies. She won't even be able to live long enough to get the surgery to make it better. Maybe over time the two of them will forget the other and they won't feel that 'gap'.**

**Sawada Iemitsu**

**Dear Sawada-san,**

**We have a bed ready for your daughter. I've sent you the papers and you will just need to give them to me when you drop her off.**

**Miss Eiko**

Sawada Sky was sitting in shock. He had an older twin sister who was dieing, and his parents just abandoned her in an orphanage. The boy was angry. And that's when his memories started returning. What she was like. What she looked like. Most of all, how protective she was of him. Tsunahime, as he remembered, had been protective of him even though she was ill. She cared more for him than she did herself.

The blonde felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. _'H-how could I just forget Tsu-nee like that?'_

The boy went back to his room and saw his friends. They noticed the hurt look on his face and asked what he found. "I need to speak with my parents. You guys can come with to hear what happened."

The boys and girl nodded before following their boss to find Iemitsu and Nana. It didn't take long, but they were standing with Nono. "Can I talk to you guys?" The three adult were confused but let the boy continue.

"I remember. About Tsu-nee. How could you do that to her? How could you leave my _older twin _in an orphanage while she was dieing?" The parents had a look of alarm before it turned into guilt. Everyone else was shocked. Timoteo was the next to speak.

"You left your oldest child in an orphanage?" Nana finally broke down and started crying. Iemitsu held his wife before speaking.

"We didn't know what else to do. She was dieing and I couldn't just let you or your mother watch that. She wasn't supposed to be able to live until she was 6 and she could only get the surgery after turning 8. Not a day goes by where we don't think of her and feel like just maybe things could have been different."

The group that hadn't known the girl had different levels of upset. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Hibari were just upset because of what the parents did. Chrome was on a level that could rival Sky's. She too had been abandoned by her family when she was dieing. It was painful and she had been so alone. Mukuro knew the mafia was horrible, but this had caused him to become angry. To leave your dieing child because you were to scared to face what was happening. If she did die, then it was all alone with no one there for her.

"If-if she's still alive and at that orphanage, can we adopt her?" Once again everyone was staring at the younger twin in shock. Finally, Iemitsu answered. "We'll go to the orphanage this weekend and see if she's still there. If she is, we'll adopt her. But it's only Tuesday, so just wait a few more days."

After agreeing, the teens decided to help set up a room and a welcome 'party' for the girl who would be living with them.

So occupied with everything that happened and that they had started doing, even Mukuro failed to notice the Varia illusionist. He had some information that the others had to find out about soon.

**Sky-chan: Okay so that's it for this chapter.**

**Tsuna: Great, now I'm going to get adopted by the same people who put me there. * grumbles***

**Viper: This information should go for a great price...Change my name back!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Update: Sometimes FF likes to mess up the chapters I upload and I forgot. This chapter should be fixed, but if I missed any of the strange characters in the middle of sentences, just let me know and I'll look through it again. Sorry for the trouble.**

**Sky-chan: Welcome back to Left Alone, Found Protected. So I know this story has been kind of slow to start (in my opinion), but hopefully it will start picking up. Also, we are just going to say the crib incident happened when Tsuna was 10.**

**Viper: Seriously, why don't you use my real name at the beginning or end?**

**Sky-chan: Because your name creeps me out! That's why. Actually, in this chapter I'm having them call you Viper.**

**Bel: Sky doesn't own KHR. Ushishishi.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**'Call/video'**_

The years following Tsunahime's arrival into the Varia, the Princess of Varia became well known. It was discovered that the members became protective of the only female member. Anyone who dared to threaten the girl would disappear for a few weeks. When they were found the people were dead and had a rose petal painted blue on them. The petal showed that it was the Varia who had taken them out and what for.

If someone tried to protect the one who thought about hurting the brunette, they were beat mercilessly. It finally got to the point where once hurting her was mentioned you were isolated from the rest of the famiglia. One of the greatest shames had now become threatening the princess. Some had tried going into hiding, but the skills of the illusionist of the group were far to great.

Vongola had become curious as to who this 'Zero' was and how she managed to get the men so protective, but they never got the chance to meet Tsuna. Only the members of Varia knew her true identity.

Although her missions usually had her killing flawlessly, there were still the rare times where she had to let the victim live because those were her orders. The ones that lived always ended up saying the same things about her. "She's like a wild cat stalking her prey. I couldn't figure out where she was, making a noise over here but really standing over there. It was almost as if she was taunting us. I can still remember the feeling of her darts piercing my skin, burning me. I would have preferred to look into the cold eyes of that killer rather than stare at that cold metal mask."

The only thing anyone knew for sure about this girl was that she was loyal to the Varia, even after Xanxus disappeared. Only very few people knew the truth about it. Iemitsu had to keep the information about the 'crib' incident secret from even his wife and son. Squalo had been the only one present to find out the truth and for Xanxus' sake, kept it a secret from the others, including Tsuna.

It had been 6 years since the crib incident, 12 years since Tsuna was abandoned by her family, and 16 since she was born and told she would die before even reaching the age of 6.

Tsuna POV

I was walking down to the basement of the Varia Mansion because Viper said he had information he needed to give the rest of us. A few years after joining, Viper said we are the only ones he'll let use his real name. Of course, the others do have to pay a little bit. (coughalotcough) If your wondering why we're using the basement, it's because nobody else knows about Xanxus-sama. It took us a long time to unfreeze the scarred man and since we finally completed our task, we were waiting for the right moment to complete our full attack on Vongola. We had slowly been taking out the other candidates, and now Nono's three son's were all dead.

The moment I opened the doors, I saw that everyone else was already there. "What took you so long, princess." I walked over and stood next to Bel-kun before answering. "I just finished killing Enrico when I was told to return." Xanxus-sama smirked when I said those words.

"Did you have any trouble, princess?" Everyone already knew the answer to that question. "Do you need to ask? It was actually not that hard."

It was finally time for the illusionist to give us the information he had. "I just overheard Sawada Sky telling Sawada Iemitsu, Sawada Nana, Vongola Nono, and his guardians that he remembers his older twin." The rest of us stiffened at that, but he continued. "They agreed that if she is still alive, they are going to adopt her this weekend."

Everything went silent. "No! I already know what you're thinking and I refuse." Luss-nee looked at me before speaking. "But Tsuna-chan, this could be a great opportunity. You can get inside the Vongola and figure out their weaknesses that we might not be able to catch. It would be a perfect set up for Xanxus to overtake Vongola."

"You want me to go back to the very people who abandoned me? I refuse."

I couldn't help but start pacing. "Princess, you will go with them. We aren't going to leave you with them, it's just for now." After Xanxus-sama spoke, I stopped and looked at him. I couldn't refuse a mission given to me directly by my boss. They all knew I was worried they would forget me, but looking at each of them I knew they wouldn't.

"How long until they're going to the orphanage?" "Four days." I sighed at that. It would take two days to travel back to Japan the same way I came. I hated the crowds they had and the hassle of traveling so I would sneak on the plane and have to leave before anyone saw me. "Fine. I'll use my laptop and e-mail you guys all the information I get."

Although I didn't know it, the others were worried too. They didn't want to send me, but it was the best plan they had so far to start the overtake.

Suddenly, Luss-nee realized something. "You won't be able to wear your normal clothes, so I finally get to take you clothes shopping." I sweat dropped at that, but then Bel-kun decided it was smart to add in his thoughts. "Make sure to get her some nice clothes. Princess' should always wear nice and cute clothes. Ushishishishi."

I mentally face palmed as everyone started imagining me in girly clothes. I walked to the door, but just before exiting, I spoke. "Promise me you won't forget." The men that usually never agreed on anything, spoke at the same time. "We would never."

It had already been half an hour since the meeting, and I was waiting for Luss-nee. I was standing in the center of my room looking around. Things had really changed during all those years. My room was covered in books and weapons. I kept my room clean, so I hadn't needed to do any cleaning. I lifted my hand up and wrapped my fingers around a golden locket. It was an oval and just big enough to hold a small photo. On one side, there was a picture of the Varia members standing around me.

I was in the center with Xanxus-sama standing to my left. Levi-nii was standing right behind my boss. Bel-kun was on my right with Viper floating between our shoulders. Squalo was standing behind me next to Luss-nee looking slightly unhappy, but he still had a small smile. I was in the middle smiling not wearing my mask.

That had been taken four months ago. Everyone had been asking me if I wanted to get the surgery,but I refused. Over the years, I had gotten better. I never had attacks any more, but occasionally I would find it slightly hard to breath. I told the others that I would get the surgery after taking my revenge. The reason for this being that I needed to show that family that I was strong, even WITH my illness. They told me that if I had another attack, they would force me to get fixed. That was our agreement, and it made me happy that they cared.

Deciding to be prepared I took out my cell phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Eiko. I would just like to tell you that the same family that left me there might be calling. I will be returning within the next few days. If they do call, I was never adopted and I am still alive and living there."

It got quiet for a moment before the older woman spoke. "Okay. I understand. Be careful. I don't know what is going on, but I don't want you getting hurt." After giving a short 'I understand', I hung up.

Miss Eiko found out about my involvement in the mafia when some men tried to attack the orphanage. Luckily, I had been visiting, so I was able to protect everyone. After that happened, I was forced to tell her about everything. She didn't mind and just wanted me to call her every so often to let her know I was safe. I had given her few guns in case I wasn't there for protection. She had become my 'Mother' over the years.

Suddenly, Luss-nee knocked on my door. I walked forward and greeted him. "Are you ready to go, Tsuna-chan?" I just nodded. "But...it feels sad. I've been here with all of you for so long." The older man smiled sadly at me.

"Don't worry. It's not the end. You will be returning here soon enough. Now we need to go, everyone wants to say goodbye." I blinked in surprise, though my mask hid it.

We went to the front of the mansion, and everyone was standing there waiting for me. I smiled at my family.

Bell-kun was the first to walk over to me. "Ushishishi, you better be careful princess. I can't have you dieing, now can I?" I simply laughed at my childhood friends way of saying good bye. "Don't worry. I have no intention of dieing. Besides, who would keep you in line if I did?" Everyone else started laughing at that. It was well known that I was the only person able to get the prince to calm down.

Next, Viper floated towards me. "If you need something while your gone, I'll give you an 80% discount. And make sure to give Reborn a tough time for me." Smirking at the Arcobaleno, I replied. "Of course, and I won't charge you for messing with him. And thanks for the discount." Despite how often the mist guardian gave me discounts, he never put it up so high.

After that, Levi walked forward. The older male had become an older brother figure for me. I discovered that once he liked you, he was either extremely respectful or nice. "Be careful, Hime-chan. If you find yourself in trouble while your there, you know who to call." After nodding, Levi pulled me into a hug.

The others would have normally made fun of the man, but they found themselves just as attached. Squalo finally walked forward. "Brat, you better keep working on your sword skills. Make sure to annoy those idiots. They weren't even smart enough to see what was right in front of them, so they don't deserve you. Make their lives horrible." The last comment got me to start laughing. "Alight, I'll remember that. I promise I'll make them miserable."

"I didn't hear anything about a sword." "What sword?" Before the silver haired man could start his yelling, Xanxus-sama interrupted.

"Princess, I want you to report at the end of each day. If you don't, I'll send someone over to drag you back so I can deal with you myself." I gave a short bow before I answered. "Yes, Xanxus-sama." My boss then placed something in my hands. When I looked down, a small box was sitting on my hands. I opened the lid, and inside there was a silver charm bracelet. There were seven charms that each resembled the seven guardians. Some were animals, and others were objects.

The first one I noticed looked like a lion. I assumed it was Xanxus-sama's charm. The next was a shark tooth. I had to smile at the obviousness of it. Next was what looked like an umbrella that reminded me of Levi's parabolas. Next to that charm was something that looked a lot like a ferret smiling. Next to the animal was a metal circle with a sun in the middle of the charm. The second to last charm was a frog. The final charm was a rose.

I smiled at my family and hugged each one. "Come, Tsuna-chan. We need to hurry." I turned to Luss-nee and smiled. "Right. I'll see all of you later." Then the two of us left. We spent about an hour looking at and buying clothes. After we finished shopping, I snuck onto the plane going to Japan.

I was finally arriving in Japan after 13 hours of traveling. It took longer than it should have because I was unable to take Varia's private jet. I didn't really mind, but it was boring without the others. It didn't take very long to get back to the orphanage.

The moment I opened the door, a group of children between the ages of 4 and 12 ran up to me and hugged me. There were many different responses from each child. "Tsu-nee! Welcome back!" "Onee-sama! I drew you a new picture!" I couldn't help but smile at the younger children. I had always had a soft spot for little kids. After half an hour of talking with the kids, I managed to get to my former room in the building. Miss Eiko had decided that once we turned 14, we could have our own room while the younger ones had to share.

My room was on the second floor of the house. The orphanage was like a house, only large enough for 15 different bedrooms. Mine was painted white with just a bed next to a window at the end of the room. I walked forward until I was standing in front of a large wooden chest. When it was opened there were things you would normally find, like pictures taken at the orphanage or gifts from Miss Eiko or the others. There were even some pictures drawn by the kids for her. What people didn't know was that there was a secret compartment under everything else. I had a key on a chain around my neck that would unlock it.

After opening the bottom compartment, I placed my 'work' clothes inside. There were spare masks, pictures of the Varia, and my weapons. After locking it back up, I changed into one of the outfits Luss-nee bought for me. I was wearing a dark purple tank top and a see through orange shirt that stopped just above my stomach on top. The orange shirt was big enough to slide down my shoulders and was being held up by thin see through straps. The shorts I was wearing were black and were about an inch above my knees. My shoes were regular, white tennis shoes.

When I walked back downstairs, Miss Eiko said she wanted to talk to me. I walked with her into her office before she began talking.

"Tsuna-chan...Are you sure you want to do this? We can always tell them that you were already adopted." I sighed after hearing Miss Eiko say that. Somehow, I knew she would say that.

"It's fine. This is something I have to do. It's not like I'll be staying with them." The older woman looked slightly upset, but nodded none the less.

After our short conversation, the two of us left the room to join the children. I hadn't seen them in a while, so they were excited to see their big sister. Smiling, I began playing with the children.

25 minutes passed before the phone rang. I got up and followed Miss Eiko into her office and watched as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

'..'

"Well, this is a surprise. I don't normally get calls from people who have dropped a child off here. Especially after the first year. May I ask why you're calling, Sawada-san?"

'...'

"You...want to re-adopt Tsuna-chan? She is still alive and was never adopted, but this is a first."

'...'

"I see. I'll tell her. She'll be ready to leave by this weekend."

The old woman hung up the phone and looked at me frowning. "I'm sure you know what they said?" Nod. "You better be ready. I don't think they are going to make things easy on you." I smirked. "I won't be making things easy on them, so I suppose we're even."

That was the final conversation before I went up to my room. It was already eight by the time I started relaxing. _'It should be around 1 in the after noon over in Italy by now. I guess I'll report to Xanxus-sama.'_

After thinking that, I pulled out my laptop. We bought me a new phone and laptop and made sure to make it so we could communicate without someone being able to find out. Even if someone were to get onto my computer and phone without my knowledge, they still wouldn't be able to see who I was in contact with.

Opening the silver laptop, I typed in my password and waited for the screen to show my desktop. Once it finished loading, I opened a video chat with my boss. As I was waiting, I put my headphones in so others wouldn't be able to hear.

_**'Ushishishi. Hello princess. I see you made it there okay.'**_

"Of course. Just who do you think I am?" Before Bel-kun could say anything else, Luss-nee pushed him off the screen. I could see the others standing in the background.

_**'Tsuna-chan~! Are you wearing one of the outfits I bought for you?'**_

I sighed when I heard that. I should have known that was the first thing Luss-nee would think of.

"Yes. But I still don't understand why you're making me wear this kind of thing." Knowing what the older male was going to request, I stood up to show the outfit.

Levi and Luss-nee began talking about how adorable I was while Bel-kun began smiling wider while saying something like 'the princess is even cuter than before.' Viper was making plans to steal more clothes like that so when I got back he could sell the pictures to the other guardians. Squalo and Xanxus-sama looked indifferent, but I couldn't see their blushes because of the monitor.

After sitting back down, I got serious. "_They've_ already called. I was told that they are going to be here this weekend. Miss Eiko even seems upset." Xanxus-sama stepped forward.

_**'I should expect so, princess. All of us are upset. Just make sure to be careful.'**_

I nodded. After that, all seven of us continued talking about random things. We knew we wouldn't be able to talk like this for a while, so we decided to have some fun for now. After a few hours, it was time to end our conversation. They all said their different good-nights and we logged off. I put my head on my pillows and began to drift off into sleep.

_'A few more days. That's all I have until I have to return to them.'_

**Sky-chan: I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Tsuna: Great...just great.**


End file.
